The invention relates to a candle-shaped luminary primarily for installation in churches, chapels and other places of worship.
German patent document (DBP) No. 19 58 724 describes a candle-shaped luminary which has a cylindrical pipe generally made of a plastic material whose outer jacket is provided with a wax, stearin or imitation wax coating, which includes a fuel vessel that is transparent, which has the same outer diameter as the cylindrical pipe and can be mounted on the latter.
This candle-shaped luminary is intended to convey the impression that it is a natural candle. At a distance the actual design of the candle-shaped luminary cannot be distinguished from that of a natural candle by the observer. Furthermore, a candle-shaped luminary of this kind is substantially cheaper to manufacture than a normal, large and relatively thick candle.
In the German patent document (DBP) No. 23 02 775, an improved and modified embodiment of the above-described candle-shaped luminary is represented, in which the heat transfer between the actual fuel vessel and the cylindrical body is diminished.
Previously known candle-shaped luminaries, though generally well-suited for their intended purpose, exhibit a drawback resulting from the limited height of the container receiving the fuel. This container being relatively small, thereby necessitates a frequent exchange of the fuel container.